Untitled as of yet
by gundamgrl111
Summary: The G boy's have kids. Will Destiny force the kids to take the same route that there fathers made during the war? rating may change some humor involved
1. Default Chapter

CH 1

Jay & Jen areHeero & Relena's kids; Alex & Chris are Milliardo & Noins kids; Kalyn & Westin are Treize and Une's kids; Solo isDuo & Hilde's son; Theo & Max areTrowa's kids; Sammy isWufei & Sally's Duaghter.

A/N this has some of my freinds in it I'm using their names, This is also a little different from the series AU

* * *

Year AC 203

"Come on Daddy" Kalyn yelled to her father

"Yea come on Dad" Westin yelled

"I'm coming you two, yesh you'd think we were going to the cicus or something"The twins father, Treize, said

"Well the Yuy's mansion is to them Treize." Milliardo said.

"Yea, I'm surprised you let Heero marry Relena."

"I almost didn't, Come on you two we're gonna be late!." Milliardo yelled to his two sons

"comin' Pops" The two boys, Chris and Alex, yelled running out the door.

The two boys got to the car and Milliardo said, "Don't you two know how to close a door."

"uhhhh NO" the two boys responded

* * *

" Jason don't agravate your sister." Heero said

"But dad it's fun." Jason replied

" Is not, DAD MAKE HIM STOP!" Jenny yelled

"Jason." Heero said in a threatening voice

"Yes sir." Jason replied

"Jason what were you doing?" Relena asked

"The usual." Jay answered

"What did you do with my book Jay!" Jen yelled.

"Why, it's not like you're going to need it as soon as Theo and Max get here."

"Yea like you don't like Kalyn!''

"No, I don't so get off my case"

"Denial is the first stage dear brother."

* * *

"Solo come on we don't want to be late... again."

''We wouldn't be late if you hurried dad," Solo answered "It's not like I want to be late"

"Yea I know the reason you don't want to be late Solo" Hilde, Solo's mom, said

"Oh yea and whats that mom?"

"You want to see Samantha."

"Shuddup mom."

* * *

"Samantha we have to go!" Sally yelled up the stairs to her only daughter

"Yes, come on you onnas" Wufei yelled

"Dad, one of these days some "_onna" _is going to really hurt you" Sammy said comming down the stairs

"Hmph"

* * *

"Theo, Max time to go." Trowa yelled to his sons.

"We're comming dad." Theo said

"Yea give us a minuate." Max said

* * *

_**One Hour Later at The Yuy's Residents.**_

"DAD WESTIN TOOK MY GUITAR!"

"It's not my fualt Solo!" Duo yelled back to his son

"Come on Westin give Solo his guitar and get to the turn tables." Jay said from his drum set.

"Fine, how come i'm stuck on the turn tables?"

"Because you're the only one that can keep a beat on the dang thing." Solo replied.

* * *

_**In The Girls "PLAY ROOM"**_

"okay what are we going to play on this glorious day?" Sammy said

"We could always spy on the guys." Kalyn suggested

"Yea thats a good suggestion, Kay." Jen said

"Okay let's go, i'm sure they're to dense to know we are gonna do that." Ashley said

They went to the boy's "Play Room" but as luck would have it Jay saw them. Worse then that Kalyn had to be leading the group.

"Hi girls, you come to see how much better we are then you?" Jay challenged

"You are not better than us Jason Kennedy Yuy." Kalyn shot back.

That caused the mayhem to start. Just by Kalyn saying Jay's full name.

"uh-oh." Solo said

"You did **_not_** just call me by my full name, Kalyn **_Rose_** Kushrenada."

"Double uh-oh.'' Sammy whispered

"Not good." Ashley and Theo said

"Kalyn just calm..." Jenny never got to finish her sentance

"**_YOU BIG INSOLENT, JERK OFF, EGOTISTICLE MORON!"_**

**_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Those two are fighting again." Relena said.

"How does that _always _happen." Treize said while putting his head in his hands.

"Not a clue." Heero said

"Why not go break them up before they start killing each other?" Duo said.

"Jason would never really hurt her he has a crush on her." Heero replied

"Yea but you're gonna break them up before they start kissing right." Relena said.

"GOOD IDEA YUY." Treize threatened

"Why me?" Heero said while he left the kitchen to stop the argument.

_**"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T THINK I'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE"**_

_**"I DON'T THINK I 'M BETTER THAN EVERYONE KALYN, I'M NOT BETTER THAN ANY OF OUR FATHERS!**_

"QUITE!" came Heero's voice from the door frame.

Everyone looked at Heero who was leaning on the door frame.

"Stop fighting you two."

"But dad!"

"No but's just stop."

"But she..."

At that moment there was a big crash in the living room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The kids yelled

Heero ran out of the room down the stairs to the living room. He saw everyone looking at the distruction.

"What was that?" Heero asked

"We don't know." everyone answered

They looked through the hole in the wall and there were 3 mobile suits flying away.

"I know this sounds stupid, but who were those guys?" Kalyn said

"Yea that was very stupid ROSE." Jay spat

_**"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID JAY!"**_

"You bet I did ROSEY"

"Stop fighting you two."Relena said

* * *

Me: Yay i started my 2nd fic!

Bro: why not just work on the other one?

Me:cause i need help i am stuck. so help me out with The Trap if you've read it pease and thank you


	2. kids & parents stuff

Okay... i understand that the kids and their parents have u confused so heres an easy list for you okie smokie?

* * *

Heero Relena:

They have 2 kids one boy one girl

the girl is Jennifer Cassidy Yuy age: 14

the boy is Jason Kennedy Yuy age: 15

* * *

Duo Hilde:

They have 1 son

His name is Solo Derek Maxwell age: 15

* * *

Trowa:

Trowa has 2 sons

One is Theo Michael Barton age: 16

The other is Maximillian Fredrick Barton age: 16

yes they are identicle twins...but max dyied his hair

* * *

Milliardo Noin:

They have 2 sons twins not identicle

Christopher Colton Peacecraft age: 15

Alexander Clayton Peacecraft age: 15

* * *

Wufei Sally:

They have one daughter

her name is Samantha Lynn Chang age: 14

* * *

Treize Une:

They have 2 kids one son and one daughter

Kalyn Rose Kushrenada age:15

Westin Matthew Kushrenada age: 13

* * *

okay...so the most boring chapter...and i haven't even put Quatre and his kids in yet...hope i can get motivated enough to give you guys a good chapter. and yes Westin is the youngest cause...i guess kalyn and westin r portraits of my friends 


	3. Chapter 2

YAY NEW CHAPTER!!!...yea...

Disclaimer: I dont' own any of the Gundam wing characters...but i own all the others...

* * *

"Come on, we're going to the Preventers HQ." Heero said after the initial shock passed.

Everyone silently walked to the cars and got in. They drove the three and a half miles to the Preventers main headquarters in silence. When they got there they told the kids to sit and not mess with anything. The six men and two women (A/N only Relena and Sally where there.) went into Une's office.

"What are you all doing here?" Une asked as they walked into the office.

"Yuy's house was just attacked by mobile suits." Milliardo explained

"What!? Are the kids ok?

"Yes they're fine, they're in the cafeteria." Treize assured his wife.

The men and women talked for awhile longer then left to find their kids.

* * *

"Who do you think that was?"

"Probably some stupid faction that doesn't like peace, Why do you ask stupid questions Kalyn."

"Stop it Jay." Jen said

"No, Make me."

"You guys can't be civil can you." Heero asked walking up to the table the kids where sitting at

"Come on Heero, if they where civil to each other life wouldn't be fun now would it?" Duo asked, sitting down by his son.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "You don't know how to grow up do you Maxwell?"

"Heck nah Wu Wu."

"Some things never change." Came a voice from behind them.

"QUATRE!!" Duo yelled and ran to his friend and gave him a hug, "It's been _forever_ man!"

"It hasn't been that long has it?" Quatre asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's only been a couple of _years,_" Relena said walking over to give Quatre a hug, "It's good to see you again Quatre."

"Good to see you too 'Lena." Quatre said. He looked over to the others, Wufei nodded at his direction and said hi, Heero came up to him and shook his hand, "Good to see you." After all the greetings Trowa asked, "What brings you back to earth?" "One of my mansions here was attacked."

They all exchanged a look.

"Dad I'm bored." came a voice from the door.

"I'm sorry Aadi, where is your brother?"

"Malek is right here master Quatre."

"Man, Rashid you have to ruin all my fun don't you?" Malek said

"Of course Young Master Malek."

"Come now Malek, behave yourself." Quatre said.

"Malek and Aadi, you guys have gotten tall"Duo said

"I know ain't it awesome?" Malek asked.

The kids all got up a talked to Malek and Aadi. The parents all talked and decided that they would all stay at Quatre's for a while.

* * *

yay...review please!


	4. AN

Me:Yay i love reviews!They keep me so motivated. Thank you silvertwighlight for the questions as for the question about Trowa, that will be revealed in a later chapter and Ashley is a friend of Jen,thanks for reminding me about her or I probably would have forgotten all about her.

I'm working on the next chapter although I'm not quite sure about when it will be up it will be soon. I'm working between this story and my other story The Trap and personally I feel I'm doing really good at updating them both.

Bro: OMG...your stepping up to the plate and working...i think I'm gonna die of shock

Me:you're not dead yet...

Bro:asshole...


End file.
